The Contractor shall provide the National Institute on Drug Abuse (NIDA), Division of Pharmacotherapies andMedical Consequences of Drug Abuse (DPMCDA) with technical, logistical and support services to assist the division in conducting and implementing its responsibilities and programs, in the area of new and/or marketed medications for the treatment of drug addiction, with expanded responsibilities in the area of developing medications to treat nicotine, cannabis, methamphetamine and prescription opiod dependence.